Sailor League
by cutehoney
Summary: After battling in the Johto League, Ash signs up for a new league called "The Sailor League" where all the gym leaders are the sailor scouts!
1. How It All Began...

The Sailor League  
After compeating in the Johto League, Ash Ketchum and his friends travel to GoldernRod City. Today, they are going to ride the Magnet Train to Saffron City in Kanto.   
"I can't wait till we get back to Pallet Town!" said Misty.  
  
In the GoldenRod City Pokemon Center, Brock noticed a tall blue haired man with a small pink haired girl holding on to his pants. The man was picking up some pokemon that he dropped off a few minutes ago. The little girl was saying "I wanna go home!!"  
The man took his pokemon, thanked Nurse Joy and turned to Misty. He asked her if she would watch his daugther. Misty asked "Whats her name?"  
Ash interuped and said,"By the way, Whats your name?"  
The man kindly answered,"Her name is Rini and my name is Darrien,"  
The man shook Misty's hand. He then left in his red convertable.   
Rini cried,"I wanna go to the bathroom!!! I wannna get lunch!!! I wannna GO HOME!!!"  
Ash laughed and Rini bit his finger. Ash shouted," BAD ANDY! GOOD PIZZA!"  
"What?"Brock said while he starred at Ash.  
"I WANT PIZZA!!!!" Rini screamed.  
Misty picked Rini up and tryed to calm her down. Ash blew on his finger and whispered to himself,"My poor fingey......."  
Rini pulled on Ash's other finger and he screamed "KRYPTONITE!!"  
Rini pulled on his finger again. Ash yelled,"WHERES MY ADDRESS BOOK!! MEOW!!!!!"  
Rini again pulled on his finger.  
"I'LL PICK YOU UP AT EIGHT!!!!" He again shouted,"ONE SUPER DAY OF SAVINGS!!!!!"  
Brock slapped Ash and he finally came to his scences.   
  
  
When Darrien came back, Rini was sleeping, Ash had a huge bandage on his hand, Brock was admiring Nurse Joy, and Misty was walking around. She ran to Darrien and she said,"Your back! Rini is asleep."  
"Oh. Ok. Thank you. I was wondering..." Darrien said.  
"Ahhh...."Misty blushed,"What?"  
"My wife, she runs a Pokemon league in a land called Tsukino. I'll take you to the league, just to repay you for your kindness."  
Ash quickly ran and said,"What league???I wanna enter???Please!!??"  
"Sure. Come on. Lets hurry."  
  
  
In Darriens car, Ash asked, "What league is it?"   
"Its called the Sailor League. My wife, Serena, is one of the gym leaders. Her and her friends all got together and started it."  
"Where do I begin???"  
"I'll take you to Gumbo City. Thats where all trainers start out."  
  
When they got to Gumbo City, Ash registered for the Sailor league. Darrien and Rini said there good- byes to Ash, Misty and Brock. Ash was excited. They all recived a map from Darrien so they could get to the first town, Mizuno Town.  
  
After a month of battles, and training, Ash was ready. When they got to Mizuno Town, Ash ran to the gym. After an hour of being lost he finally found the gym. He stood in front of the tall doors of a huge blue aquarium shaped gym. He slowly pushed the doors open.....  
  



	2. Short Order Badge!!

  
Sailor League Part2-Bubble Badge  
  
Ash walked slowley into the huge dome. In the middle was a large battle frield and surrounding it was water. Deep water that you could drown in. Even the best swimmers and pokemon trainers couldn't get past the first match. Ash walked over a little path leading to the field. He looked down and saw fish swimming. He looked out into the open field. How good it felt to be in a gym again.   
"Hey! Yo! Kid!" someone screamed..(eek!)  
  
"What?? Whoos there?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum! And I'm here to battle for my badge!"  
  
"Well...you came to the right place. My name is Ami! Lets battle...shall we? Step out into the battle arena!"  
  
"Hold on....I can't battle a girl. I was excpecting as guy"  
  
"Little brat! All of the gym leaders are girls!"  
  
::Ash falls in water then climbs out::  
  
"Ok! Lets battle!"  
  
"I choose you!" ::Ami throws a poke-ball out and its a Vaporeon::   
  
"Alright...a Vaporeon....well I choose you! Pikachu!"  
::Pikachu comes out of nowhere and runs out into the field::  
  
"Vaporeon! Acid Armor!" ::Vaporeon dives into water and melts its body into liquid::  
  
"Pikachu! Dive in the water and use thunder!"  
::Pikachu dives in and thundershocks the whole arena::  
  
"No!!! VAPOREON!" ::vaporeon loats up belly-side facing up::"Vaporeon return!"::calls back vaporeon::  
  
"HAHA! I WON"::victory dance::  
  
"Its not over till its over! Go Lapras!" ::calls out lapras::  
  
"Pikachu! Agility!" ::many pikachus...@_@::  
  
"Lapras! Ice Beam!" ::ice beams miss:: "Lapras! Dive in the water and swim away!"::dives out of the agility trap and pops head up::  
"Lapras" Ami calls" You know what to do.." ::lapras charges at pikachu from behind, puts pikachu on its head and rams it off::  
  
"Pikachu!!! Thunder Bolt!" ::lighting shoots every where...hits lapras::  
  
"Oh..no....Its all over...Lapras! Return!" ::calls back lapras::  
  
"I want my badge...please"   
  
"NO!" ::Ami hides badge..:: "Oh fine here.." ::hands Ash badge::  
  
"YES! My first Sailor Badge!"  
  
"Thats the Bubble Badge. All your water type pokemon will obey you no matter what happenes."  
  
"Thanks! Look Pikachu! A Bubble Badge. Isn't It cool???"  
  
"Pika pika" 


	3. The Lost Gym!

Disclaimer: I have been really busy with my fan art + Anti-AAML sites..so I haven't gotten around to ff.net. But here it is!! The date is about..May..So the gym has been closed about 5 months. Enjoy the The Lost Gym!  
  
Ash steped proudly out of the Mizuno Town Gym, eager for more badges. Misty and Brock joined up with him and Pikachu and set off for the next gym.   
  
Ash: Soo..wheres the next gym at?  
  
Brock: ::looking at a map:: Its in Hino Valley. About a mile south of here. If we hurry up..we can be there by dark.   
  
They began to walk along to the next gym. As Brock said, by night they would probubly be there..and they where.They stood infront of a huge valley with little houses widly spread apart, a few buildings for shopping, a Pokemon Center and a large..what looked like to be an abandoned building. Brock and Misty wanted to go straight to the Pokemon Center, but Ash insisted that he wanted his badge..so he dashed into the town, leaving his friends behind. Before they followed him, Misty noticed a sign that read "IMPORTANT! The Hino Valley Gym has been closed for renovation since January. Please note the gym has been moved to a new location in the Hino Valley Hill area."  
-----  
  
Down in the small village was Ash and Pikachu..wandering around for the gym. A sign on the road read "GYM THIS WAY" So Ash followed it down a rocky path. When he got to the gym, it looked like it was very old and was torn down..or a tornado hit it. The gym was shapped like a temple. It had a small bridge leading to temple that laid over a moat.The moat looked like dirty lake water. Ash walked over the bridge. When on the other side..he knocked on the gym doors. A tall, husky man came out.  
  
Man: WHAT??!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!  
  
Ash: I'm...here..to battle the gym leader..  
  
Man: WELL..YOUR FIVE MONTHS LATE!!!!  
  
Ash stood there in shock as the man slamed the door in his face.  
  
Ash:....I'M PREGNANT?!?!!?!?!  
  
Pikachu: ::pats Ash on the head {hes on his sholder..}:: pika..pi..  
  
____  
  
Dispite the fact that he was pregnant...Ash was still determined for that Flame Badge. He walked along in shame to the pokemon center. On the way there, he passed by a hospital. He walked inside and was greated by a tall doctor.   
  
Doctor: Good evening..here to visit someone?  
  
Ash:...no..I need your help..  
  
Doctor: ::worried:: Whats the problem son?  
  
Ash: I'M HAVING A SON?!!?!  
  
Doctor: What?  
  
Ash: I'M PREGNANT!! I NEED YOUR HELP!! ::glomps onto doctor::  
  
Doctor: CALM DOWN!!   
  
Ash: But..I don't want this baby!! Wheres the nearest abortion place thing!!????!  
  
Doctor: Theres no need for that..  
  
Ash: You mean..WE'RE GETTING MARRIED????!!?!?!  
  
___  
  
The kind hearted doctor took Ash into a room and made Pikachu stay outside.   
  
Doctor: Now..whats this all about?  
  
Ash: The guy said I was having a baby..he said I was five months late...  
  
Doctor: First off..If you where five months late..you would notice something by now..  
  
Ash: ::weeps::  
  
Doctor: Second off.. YOUR A GUY!! GUYS DON'T HAVE BABIES!!  
  
Ash: ::holds stomach:: DON'T SAY MEAN THINGS ABOUT CHARLETTE!!!!  
  
Doctor: Alright..alright..here ::hands Ash a cup::  
  
Ash: ::takes it:: Whats this for?  
  
Doctor: Go into the bathroom and pee in it.  
  
Ash: ....fine  
  
15 Minutes later...  
  
Ash: I'm done.  
  
Doctor: What were you doing in there?  
  
Ash: Its a private thing...::gives the doctor the cup..which took 15 min. to fill half way::  
  
Doctor: I'll be right back..::walks out of room::  
  
Ash: ::rubs stomach:: Don't worry Charlette...Everything is going to be alright..  
  
Pikachu: ::peeks in:: pika?  
  
Ash: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!  
  
Pikachu: CHU??!?!?  
  
Ash: YES YOU!!!! YOU AND YOUR RAGING HORMONES!!  
  
Pikachu: PIKAAACHU!! ::shocks Ash::   
  
Doctor: ::enters room:: OK BREAK IT UP!! What in the world is going on in here?!!?  
  
Ash: ITS ALL HIS FAULT!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!   
  
Pikachu: ::pouts:: pppiika..chu..  
  
Doctor: I have good news..your not pregnant! You can go now!  
  
Ash: ITS NOT TRUE!!!!! ITS NOOTTT TTRRUUUUEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Doctor: GET OUT!!  
  
Ash: ::dashes away with Pikachu::  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Misty: I wonder where Ash went..  
  
Brock: ::singing quietly:: I wanna tell you what I feel..but I don't know where to start..I wan- HEY!! NURSE JJOOOYYY!!  
  
Misty: ...?  
  
Ash: ::walks in:: Its..not..true..  
  
Misty: Ash! Where have you been?   
  
Ash: O_O WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???!!? LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!?!? I'M PREGNANT BECAUSE OF YOU!!  
  
Misty: Ahh..wouldnt..it be the other way around?  
  
Ash: Pregnant..  
  
Misty: Nevermind...  
  
Brock: And once when I was a young boy I had a pet bird..  
  
Joy: I love birds!  
  
Brock: ::hearts:: EEEEE  
  
Pikachu: Pika...  
  
Ash: Come Pikachu..  
  
Pikachu: chuu..  
  
Ash: ...I wanted my badge..But instead I got a baby..  
  
Misty: You can't have babies..how would it fit through...I mean its..well..YOU JUST CAN'T!!  
  
Ash: Will you go get me my badge? I can't find the gym..  
  
Misty: The gym is closed..Its now in the hill area. We can go there tomarrow..alright?  
  
Brock: Its name was Tweety..I love cows too. I wanted a cow but I got a bird..I lived to love it..  
  
Joy: Thats wonderful.  
  
Ash: ::pale face:: Excuse me while I go vomit..  
  
  
Next day..  
  
Ash: WAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAaaaAAaaaAAAaaaa..  
  
Misty: WHAT!!?!?!  
  
Ash: AAAAAAA I WANT A SUNDAE!! AND TACO BELL!!!  
  
Brock: ::whispers to Misty:: I think this whole...pregnant thing is just so Ash can get free food..  
  
Misty: HOW CAN HE HAVE BABIES???!?!  
  
Ash: WAAAAAAAAHAAAA  
  
Misty: STOP IT!!  
  
Ash: EEEEEP  
  
::all continue walking::  
  
Gary shows up looking for the Hino Valley Gym. He starts making comments about Ash..like your dumb your stupid..etc.  
  
Gary: Hey Ashie..  
  
Ash: DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I'M HAVING A BABY??!?!?!? CHARLETTE DOESN'T TAKE KINDLY TO YOU!! GET OUT!!   
  
Gary: ...Geez man..don't get all hissy at me...  
  
Ash: ::cries::   
  
Gary: Crap..aww come here?   
  
Ash: ::happy hug::   
  
Gary: Yes..lets never speak of this again..Alright I'll leave..you sure you want me to go? Alright If you insisit..::runs away::  
  
Ash: ::pissed:: ^@$&^#*$#^*$^*#%&#%&#&$^*(*@^@&U@!!! ITS ALL HIS FAULT!!!!  
  
Misty: THIS IS TOO CRAZY!! DON'T YOU FAN READERS REALIZE THAT HE CAN'T HAVE BABIES?!?!!?  
  
Fan Readers: We like potatoes.  
  
Misty:.................... I'M LEAVING!!!! ::runs off::  
  
Fan Readers: MAH AH!!  
  
Ash: WAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAA huh? ::sees a little red animal on the ground and points pokedex at it::  
  
Pokedex: Magby. The fire baby pokemon. Evolves into Magmar.  
  
Magby: Maagg!!  
  
Ash: I HAD A MAGBY??!!?  
  
Brock: No you didn't. You had...WHAT?!?  
  
Ash: ::picks up Magby:: Hello my darling baby..uh ::flips it upside down:: girl!!  
  
Magby: ^_^ biee  
  
Ash: Your so cute!!  
  
Brock: Ash..thats not yours..  
  
Ash: HOW DARE YOU!!  
  
Brock: ::notes collor on Magby:: Its..::reads it:: Miss. Rei Hino's Magby. And its name is Maggie.  
  
Ash: Hello Maggie waggie..  
  
Brock: ITS NOT YOURS!!!  
  
Ash: I love you too Maggie..::hugs it::  
  
Brock: ::sighs::  
  
  
  



	4. Badge or Bust!

Disclaimer: When will they get to the gym? HMMMMM!!!?!? Why isn't this on ff.net??! Where are Pikachu and Togapi?!?!?!?HMM!! None of these answers will be revialed except for some kick ass battles in the Sailor League!!  
  
Narrorator guy..person: When we left off, our heros, Brock and Ash are searching in the hills of Hino Valley for the Hino gym.   
  
Ash: Maggie..where am I?  
  
Magby: magg!!  
  
Ash: NO!! I WAS INFRONT OF YOU!!  
  
Brock: Thats not yours..how long do you plan on keeping it?  
  
Ash: "It" is a she. And "she" is mine!!  
  
Brock: Well, "she" belongs to Rei Hino!! We have to go give it to her!! Whats it say?  
  
Ash: Oh fine..::looks at collor:: Miss Rei Hino...Maggie...4468 Sniper CT..Oh geez!! Thats back in town!!   
  
Brock: Oh brother..  
  
Ash: Maggie is your brother?  
  
Brock: ...Come on..lets just go back to town and give my bro- I MEAN...GIMMIE THAT THING! ::takes Magby and will hold it the rest of the way..::  
  
____________________________________  
Meanwhile..  
  
Misty: Its good to be away from that stupid Ash and his stupid fake pregnancy. ::walking:: Mwhaha...  
  
____________________________________  
  
::Back in town..Ash and Brock search for 4688 Sniper CT.::  
  
Ash: Here it is!!   
  
Brock: Gee they have really big houses out here. I bet there all multi millionairs...  
  
Ash: ::walks up giant steps and knocks on huge wooden doors:: Hello?  
  
Magby: Mag? BY!!  
  
Butler: Yes? ::opens door:: Who's there?  
  
Ash: Hi  
  
Brock: We found this Magby in the hills an-  
  
Rei: OH MY GOSH!! MAGGIE!! YOU FOUND MAGGIE!! ::hugs Brock::  
  
Brock: ::melts:: HEHEHEH!!!  
  
Rei: Oh!! Thank you so much!! Please come in!!   
  
Magby: ^.^  
  
Ash: Great!!  
  
So, Rei sits Ash and Brock down. Lets have a tour of the house...  
  
Ash: Where are you going?  
  
To look at the house.  
  
Ash: ...  
  
Ok. They walk in and see a huge fountain with gold fish inside. Ash is looking at the fountain. HI ASH!! Theres a living room, furnished lovely with a couch, a loveseat, glass coffee table, and more plants! Theres a tall stair case that leads to the master bedrooms and washrooms. Ok back to the fic.  
  
Rei: Thanks again for finding my Maggie.  
  
There sitting down in the dinning room, outside a large kitchen.   
  
Ash: Your welcome.  
  
Rei: I ment..to Brock, but thank you too!  
  
Brock: ::grin:: Your welcome...  
  
Ash: ::poopie:: Have you been to the gym? Whos the leader???!  
  
Rei: It may come to a surprise to you.. ::not to the fans..I bet they knew:: I'm the Hino Valley Gym leader.  
  
Ash: O_O  
  
Brock: ::falls out of chair::  
  
Ash: CAN I BATTLE YOU??!?! PLEASE?!  
  
Brock: ::gets up:: Don't be rude!!  
  
Ash: Sorry...I'm just really excited!!  
  
Rei: Of course we can battle! Follow me out back.  
  
_All 3 of them wander outside into Rei's gigantic backyard...which streaches for miles. Wait..oh my..her backyard is the Hino Hill Area! Wow...If they kept walking they would have I'll shut up I bet everyone wants the fic up. _  
  
Ash: Alright!  
  
Rei: How's 2 on 2 sound?  
  
Ash: Great!! Pika- oh no. Wheres Pikachu?!?!  
  
Pikachu: ::pops out of Ash's backpack:: chaa  
  
Ash: Hey buddy..I choose you!!  
  
Pikachu: ::runs onto battle field:: Pika!!  
  
Rei: Ok..I choose Flareon!  
  
Flareon shwwooms out of pokeball!  
  
Flareon: Flar!  
  
Rei: Flareon! Ember attack!  
  
Ok the rest will be in paragraph form. Flareon shoots a red hot ember at Pikachu from a distance. Ash calls out for it to use its agility to dodge the flame as quick as it can. Pikachu runs as fast as it can and escapes the fire. Rei calls for another ember, but that fails also. Ash calls for a thunderbolt attack and is obeyed. Pikachu shoots 1000 volts of electricity into Flareon.   
Dissy, and a little bit worn out, Flareon surprises Pikachu in the face with a flamethrower! Rei begins to laugh. Ash clutches is fists and thinks about the next attack. He orders a quick attack. Pikachu fwaps Flareon with its tail, then shocks it. Flareon trys to get up again and fires another flamethrower. Pikachu use's its thunderbolt and hits Flareon's weak spot!  
  
Rei: Flareon return!!  
  
Ash: WHOHO!! ROUND ONE!! Return Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: ::waddles off into sidelines::  
  
Ash: I choose..Totodile!  
  
Totodile: to..tO!  
  
Rei: Good pick! A water type! I choose Rapadash!  
  
Rapadash: Neehha!!  
  
Ash calls for a water gun attack at Rapadash. It hits it in the face, but Rapadash strikes Totodile back with an ember. He keeps calling for water gun attacks, but its still to good. Rapadash hits Totodile with one final blow...a fire blast attack! Ash recalls his worn out pokemon.  
  
Rei: That was a great match. Here..::puts out the Flame Badge::  
  
Ash: I..I didn't win.  
  
Rei: You and Brock found my Maggie. And that's my greatest badge of all! Shes all I need and want to be happy. You need this to be happy..and get into the Sailor Championships!  
  
Ash: Oh wow!! Thanks!! I FINALLY GOT MY FLAME BADGE!! ::pose::  
  
Rei: The Flame Badge makes all fire type pokemon obey you no matter what!  
  
Ash: WHOOHO!  
  
Pikachu: PI PIKACHU!  
  
  
What will the other gym leaders be like?  
What happened to Misty?  
Tune into the next zillion chapters of the Sailor League to find out!! 


	5. Rocket Lights Attack!

Disclaimer- Will Misty ever return? Maybe...I can't tell you. You have to keep reading!!   
  
Misty is lost somewhere in the woods. WHOOHO!! Wait thats bad.Ash and Brock are leaving Hino Valley. After walking a very long way, They now are at a small town with only a few shops and a dock with ships that lead to the next town, Kino City! It is a very lively and busy city, known for its elegant dinning and famous chefs. Its on a small island in the Gulf of Chibi. It is the largest island amung many small cays.  
  
Ash: Excuse me, when does the ship leave?  
  
Officer: {yes Jenny} It leaves about 1:00 today.  
  
Ash: What time is it now?  
  
Officer: ::looks at wrist watch:: Its about...11:45. You've got a few hours to kill. Have some fun in the town.  
  
Ash: Ok! Thanks!   
  
Brock: -___________________- BYE OFFICER JENNY!!!!! 3 3 3 {there supposed to be hearts...}  
  
---------------  
  
Misty: I wish I had a map..Hey! I remember..Darrien gave me one when we were back in Gumbo! Lets see..  
  
Togapi- toce?  
  
Misty: How will I tell where I am on this map if I don't even know where I am in the first place? I guess I'm in the Hino Hill Area..still. I bet Ash and Brock went in the opposite way. Then were would I be...Ok! I'm somewhere near Kaioh...  
  
Voice: HEY GIRL!  
  
Misty: Who's there??!  
  
Voice 2: HEHAHAHEHEEE!!   
  
Voice 3: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!  
  
Voice: AND MAKE THAT..TRIPLE!  
  
Voice 2: TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DARKNESS!  
  
Voice 3: TO UNITE ALL STARS WITHIN OUR UNIVERSE!  
  
Voice: TO DENOUNCE THE BAD STUFF!!   
  
Voice 2: Bad stuff? oh.. TO EXTEND OUR POWER TO THE PLANETS AND BEYOND!  
  
Voice 3: SEIYA!!  
  
Voice: YATEN!!  
  
Voice 2: TAIKI!!  
  
All: WE ARE THE ROCKET LIGHTS OF A NEW POKEMON WORLD! MWHA  
  
Misty: Oh no! More rockets!   
  
Yaten: LETS BATTLE!  
  
Seiya: Go! FEAROW!  
  
Fearow: ROO!  
  
Taiki: Go get her..POLIWRATH!  
  
Poliwrath: PooOli!  
  
Yaten: Lets go Sandslash!  
  
Misty: Go! Staryu!   
  
___________________________  
  
Ash and Brock are wandering around town looking for a place to eat. Its about 12 and they have an hour left till the boat lives for Kino City. After finding a place to eat, Ash and Brock both order some food, followed by dessert and people gauking at Ash's yucky cannoli.   
  
People: EW CANNOLI  
  
Ash: WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT?!!  
  
Brock: Come on its almost time to leave.   
  
Ash: ::sticks toung out at people XP::  
  
People: O_O  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Misty: What was that?  
  
Seiya: LET US GO!!  
  
Misty: Whats the magic word?  
  
Yaten: Alakazam Alaka-zoo!!  
  
Misty: NO! ::smacks Yaten::  
  
Taiki: ::gulp:: Please?  
  
Misty: hmm?  
  
Taiki: PLEASE UN-TIE US FROM THIS TREE!!!!  
  
Misty: Not yet...  
  
All 3: O_O BUT WHY NOT??!  
  
Misty: Who sent you?  
  
Seiya: I'LL NEVER TELL!!  
  
Yaten: ...  
  
Taiki: PLEASE JUST TELL HER!  
  
Misty: HAHAHAH! Come on Togapi! ::picks it up and runs off::  
  
Rocket Lights: COME BACK!!  
  
*****  
  
On the boat:  
  
Ash: New badge..HERE I COME!!  
  
An hour of getting sea sick, going to the potty in stinky toilets, smelling fish and sitting next to old fat ladies with fat dogs is over and Ash and Brock have made it to Kino City! The whole town is lively and busy with people and cars.   
*****  
  
Misty has finally left the Hino Hills {BOOO!! I WANNA REFUND!} and is in Kaioh, a small, simple village with tiny shops and homes.  
  
Misty: Its so nice here. I'll find the pokemon center and get a room!   
*****  
  
Will Ash ever get over his sea sickness???!  
  
Will they ever meet up with Misty?!?  
  
Whats the gym leader like in Kino City?!!?  
  
TUNE IN NEXT TIME!  
  



	6. Music Inspired By Pokemon

Disclaimer thing- I am an EVA pilot, and I own pokemon. I work part time as a sailor scout and I attend Orange Star High school. Yeah...Videl: ::shouts out:: SARCASTIC NESS!!! Oh and one more thing..ITS NOT ASHEVILLE, NORTH CAROLINA..i stare at my place mat of the US to much...Videl: ::jumps up and down as a chibi:: PMS! PMS!!!  
Note if you want more info on satoshipping ask me..heheh..or IM me..  
  
A crowd of hormone driven fans are creating a storm of clapter and excitement..  
  
Misty: I finally made it into a town! Huh? Asheville...  
  
As our heroine entered the city..wait..abandoned city. There where no people in sight. Everywhere she turned...up, down, side to side. No one. Stores where open...like Ashmos electronics...and Ashure clothing..and El pyo grande hacienda..a family resterant..but no one ran them. Pictures of her close friend where posted left and right throughout the stray city. No cars either.   
  
Misty: HELLO?! Where is everyone?  
  
But..what was that? ITS A BIRD! NO!! LISTEN! Its...clapter! A crowd! A crowd ment people! Misty ran towards the sound of clapter..It got closer....and closer. Then she stopped. But the clapter didn't. There was another sound. Of...cheering. Cheering crowds of people! She was at a stadium. The Asheland stadium? A small back enterance lead into the sidelines....millions of people shouted and laughed and cheered. Misty stared out into the stadium. There was something weird about the stadium. Besides the fact that everyone was dressed in red caps, blue jeans, blue jackets and green gloves...But all the people in the stadium..where girls! OH MY!!! IT ALL MAKES SENCE NOW!! THATS WHY VIDEL-SAN SHOUTED PMS!! That was weird to..me and Videl where in the audience.  
  
Videl: EEEE PMS!!  
  
Me: EEEE!! WHOHOO!!  
  
Misty: Whats going on?!  
  
Videl: ::not dressed as Ash....the "outcast" as she says..:: PMS!!  
  
Me: ::Faints::  
  
Misty: ::sits in an empty seat next to C_H and AAV::  
  
Whos that in the stadium? Its Gary! Hes dressed in his long brown cloak with an Umbreon at his side.  
  
Misty: Oh..its Gary..  
  
Videl: PMS!!  
  
Me: EGOSHIPPING!!  
  
Misty: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Gary: ::waves at audience::  
  
Audience: ::stops cheering except me and AAV which are yelling EGO and PMS::  
  
Gary: Damn all of them..They'll see how great I am when I win.  
  
Audience: ::goes wild::  
  
Oh my..its such a surprise...look who steps out in the battle field..its Ash!  
  
Misty: HI ASH!  
  
Audience: O_O ::all stare at Misty::  
  
Misty: Whats with you all?  
  
Ash: ......  
  
Gary: Lets battle!  
  
Ash: ......  
  
Ash calles out Pikachu and in one thundershock it kicks Umbreon's ass.  
  
Audience: ::faints:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Me: EEEEEEEE!! SATOSHIPPING!!  
  
Videl: PMS!!! PMS!!  
  
Gary: ::pouts and leaves stadium::  
  
Ash: .....  
  
Videl: ::Dances:: PMS PMS!!  
  
Me: ^.^ ::dances::  
  
Misty: ASH!! ITS ME!! MISTY!!  
  
Ash: ......  
  
Misty: SAY SOMETHING!  
  
Videl and Me: ZANKOKU NA TENSHI NO YOUNI...SHOUNEN YO SHINWA NI NARE!!!  
  
Ash: ......  
  
Misty: ASH!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!  
  
Dragon: POKESHIPPING IS EVIL!!!  
  
Me: YEAH!  
  
Videl: PMS!! oh yeah evil RED COLORED THINGS!!  
  
Me: ONLY ONE!! CAN'T FIND CANT FIND THE ONLY ONE THE ONLY ONE!!!  
  
A faint noise could be heard...a soft swift noise..not the whistle of me singing the Only One...it was..a violin..  
  
Misty opened her eyes. It was a dream...all a dream..a crazy dream...She listened. The music was still there. The violin. She got up and got dressed. She quietly put all her things away and picked up Togapi. The music carried her outside the pokemon center and down the road in Kaioh. Something caught her eye as she passed a beautifal lake right in the middle of the city. A woman sat on a bench over looking the lake. She had wavy blue-green hair held back with a head band. Misty walked up to the woman and sat down next to her.   
  
Misty: Its such a wonderful view.   
  
Woman: Yes it is.  
  
Misty: Do you live here..in this town?  
  
Woman: I do.  
  
Misty: My name is Misty. And I'm a water pokemon trainer. Whats your name?  
  
Woman: I'm Michelle. Its a pleasure to meet you. Water types you say? I love water pokemon. There my favorite.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ash: WHERE ARE WE?!?!  
  
Brock: STOP YELLING AT ME!! I DON'T HAVE THE MAP!! MISTY DID!!  
  
Ash: UUUGGGGGHHH!! We're in Kino..right?  
  
Brock: Yeah.   
  
Ash and Brock wandered the city for any signs of a pokemon center or a gym. A large crowd of people caught there attention.   
  
Voice: Try it! Its the best! The best chilli in the whole city!  
  
Another Voice: How about some bamboo cookies for a snack?  
  
Third Voice: Deese glazed donuts maka great snak wit deese teriaki chicken!  
  
Ash: Hey that smells...good....  
  
Brock: Lets check it out.  
  
They both waddled in and out of the crowd till they poped out in front. A red headed woman, a blue haired man, and a cat like pokemon where selling delicious treats.   
  
Saleslady: Would you like a free sample sir?  
  
Man: Sure.  
  
Saleslady: ::hands the man a small spoon of chilli::  
  
Man: ::yum:: Hey this is great! I'll take a bowl!  
  
Salesman: Jessie...I need to have a word with you..  
  
Saleslady: ::bonks partner:: SHHH!! NOT NOW! Oh..excuse me..here you are sir. That will be-  
  
Salesman: ::whispers to Jessie:: Look its the twerps!!  
  
Meowth: It is them!  
  
Ash: Excuse me...I'd like a free sample!!  
  
James: Of course young tw- man! ^_^0  
  
Ash: I'd like a cookie!  
  
Jessie: Here you are!! HEHEHEHEH!! _0  
  
Ash: ::yum:: Hey these are the best!! Here Brock ::breaks him off a piece::  
  
Brock: ::yum:: Wow! There delicious. Whats the recipe?  
  
Jessie: Ummmmmm..........We have to go now!! Sorry for the inconvinience I'm sorry COME ON JAMES!!  
  
James: EEE  
  
All three dash away with there food stand and food.   
  
Ash: That was...odd..  
  
The large crowd of people began to slowly disperse.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Ally: NIGHT OF FIEERRREEE!!!  
  
Me: ::eating a tomato:: YEA! UNISON!  
  
Videl: HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT?!?! ITS RED!!  
  
Carolyn: O.o;;;;;;;;  
  
Misty: Authors coffee lounge? Wheres the pokemon center? I got lost..  
  
Carolyn: ::points left::  
  
Videl: ::points right::  
  
Ally: I'm not an author!!  
  
Me: :finishes tomato:: Hi!  
  
Misty: Nevermind...  
  
_____________________________  
  
Woman: I'd like to file a report on plagerisum!!  
  
Officer: What is it?  
  
Woman: These group of morons, a red head, a blue haired man and a Meowth stole all my recipies! Then they used them as there own!   
  
Officer: Calm down. What did they look like again?  
  
Woman: There was a lady with red hair, a guy with blue hair and a talking Meowth!  
  
Officer: Alright. We'll try to find them. Come back tomarrow.  
  
Woman: ::kicks wall of police station:: WHEN I FIND THEM I'M GONNA KICK THEM!! AND KICKEM AND KICK EM!! UURRRGG!! ::leaves::   
  
___________________________  
  
Misty: Now..once again....W-H-E-R-E I-S T-H-E P-O-K.. STOP DOING THAT!  
  
Videl: DOING WHAT???!! I'M LISTENING! YOU HATE ME!  
  
Carolyn: YEAH ME TOO!  
  
Ally: ::snore::   
  
Videl: COPY CAT!  
  
Me: THIS FIC IS GOING NO WHERE!!! NO WHERE I TELL YOU!!  
  
__________________________  
  
Ash: WHERES THE GYM!!  
  
Brock: STOP YELLING!!  
  
Ash: O_O GYM AHOY!!!  
  
Brock: YEAH FINALLY!! I HOPE SHES CUTE!!  
  
Ash: WHO SAID THAT HE WAS A SHE!?  
  
Brock: The author. ALL the leaders are girls. MWAHHA  
  
Ash: Oh.  



	7. Double Trouble Time

FIC NESS!! DISCLAIMER SAYS I RULE!! LOL VIDEL! DISCLAIMER ALSO SAYS THAT ANTI AAML PEOPLE ARE DA BOMB!!! http://www.antiAAML.homestead.com/  
  
Ash and Brock met up with a young lady thats the gym leader. Her name is Lita. Ash was very eager to battle with her...that he peed his pants. He felt so embarresed he decided to hide in the pokemon center and give Pikachu up to Team Rocket and auction his hat on Ebay. He then sat in the closet weeping until he got a call from Misty in Kaioh. Apparently she met up with the gym leader Michelle and she was coming to Kino City to join with Ash and Brock. Then Ash went back to the gym, and confronted the leader, Lita. She was kind and said hi to him. But he cowered and ran away. She was all o_O. Misty has returned and Michelle is with her. More bad news....Misty spent all there money on shopping. Brock spent his on the latest breeder gear....and Ash spent his on new underwear and Digimon cards. Not so discouraged yet..our hero leaves again for the gym. They meet up with a tall girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair tied back in pigtails. She introduced herself as Charlette. Our story begins here...  
  
Charlette: Hi! Are you here to battle Lita too? Lets have a warm up before we go in!  
  
Misty: Charlette?  
  
Brock: Charlette?!?!?  
  
Ash: YEA!! HONEY! YOU CAME BACK!!  
  
Charlette: Excuse me? O_O  
  
Ash: ::glomp::  
  
Brock: Read chapter three The Lost Gym. ::hands Charlette a script::  
  
Charlette: ::reads:: HE HAD A BABY NAMED CHARLETTE!?! HOW CAN HE HAVE A BABY?!!??  
  
Misty: YES!! SOMEONE ACTUALLY AGREES WITH ME!! YEA!! HA HA IN YOUR FACE MICHELLE!  
  
Brock: ...She left a long time ago.   
  
Ash: Is there a 6 in Charlette?  
  
Charlette: No..and I like it the way it is..no numbers..  
  
Ash: POO YOU 6 ISN'T A NUMBER!  
  
Misty: Yeah its your I.Q.  
  
Brock: Ah I see the auther inserted some corny jokes.  
  
Me: INDEED  
  
Charlette: Sooooooooooo moving on. Lets battle?  
  
Ash: NO!! ::glomp::  
  
Me: ::stands on the side of fic eating popems:: HEY ASH WANT SOME? ANY BODY?  
  
Ash: YEA!! ::un-glomps Charlette::   
  
Me: OK Open wide!! Your modivation...is a BASKETBALL HOOP!!   
  
Misty: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM AND WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE SAILOR LEAGUE?!  
  
Me: O_O ::drops popem box..the all spill all over the floor.. and dashes off::  
  
Popems: FREEDOM!!  
  
Ash: HEY FREE POPEMS!! ::picks all of them up and puts them into box...then yes...begins to devour them::  
  
Charlette: Are we gonna battle?! I'm getting impatient!! I'M LEAVING FOR THE GYM! BYE WEIRDOS!  
  
Ash: What a b!@#$.  
  
Misty: O_O Whatever...::eats popems::  
  
Popems: AGONY AGONY AGONNYY!!  
  
Ash: How about lunch?   
  
Brock: HEY EVERYBODY! I JUST MADE UP A SONG AND I HOPE YOU CAN SING ALONG WITH ME!  
  
Misty: No lets fill up on popems?  
  
Ash: Thats the spirit!  
  
Brock: ITS CALLED I'M A CUCUMBER HERE WE GO ONE TWO THREE FOUR!   
  
Ash: How about a healthy salad?  
  
Misty: No? Ok sure!  
  
Brock: I'M A CUCUMBER! I'M A CUCUMBER! I'M A CUCUMBER! I'M A CUCUMBER! I'M A CUCUMBER! I'M A CUCUMBER! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE PICKLE FARM BUM!  
  
Misty: ::chops on salad:: Looks like sooommeeeone watches to much Adult Swim...hm  
  
Brock: WELL DUH!! I'M AN ADULT!! I STAY UP TILL TWELVE JUST TO SEE FAYE VALENTINE!! OH YEA!  
  
Ash: O_O WHAT!?!? I only watch Home Movies and the BRAK SHOW! ITS NOT FAIR!!  
  
Misty: ::cell phone rings:: Hello? Hold on..::covers phone:: Hey you guys! I won a free phone call from Left Eye!! ::goes back to phone:: Oh my..really? WOW I love you! Your so cool!  
  
Ash: ::sweatdrop:: LEMME TALK!! ::cell phone rings:: Hello? No I ate them all. WHAT!! NO WE HAVE TO GO TO THE GYM!! So we where supposed to go with Charie? Huh. Ok. Gotcha. Ok Bye. ::hangs up:: That was the author. She said to get out butts in gear and go back, find Charlette and go to the gym. Apparently Brock wasn't supposed to sing until he made a surprise appearence as a drunken Piccolo in one of AAV's fics.  
  
Brock: I WANT A CELL!  
  
Ash: Come on people. Lets go.  
  
Oh yeah its about time I get some RESPECT! Ok. Our heros leave the center to the Kino City Gym. But, they make a small stop at the Kino Harbor to go to the Kino Hotel to find Charlette. I don't know why they did that. She was in the Pokemon center. A long journey back to the center to find Charlette with (dramatic drum roll) Gary.  
  
Gary: Yea. I just came down from the hills to. How many badges you got?  
  
Charlette: Well...none right now. I wanted to test out my strength on the Kino leader. But shes to hard. So I've been trying to find trainers to battle.   
  
Gary: Any really good trainers?  
  
Charlette: No just poop head weirdos that call me 6.  
  
Ash: ::butts in:: HEY I ASKED YOU IF I COULD SPELL YOUR NAME WITH A 6!! NOT HI 6 YOU LOOK LOVELY TODAY!   
  
Gary: Lookie who it is.  
  
Ash: ::fwap:: YO TENGO UNA GUN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!  
  
Gary: YOU HAVE A GUN?! O_O  
  
All: ::slowly walk away::  
  
Ash: ::tilts head:: Actually..no I don't. Sorry.  
  
Gary: Its ok...Don't worry about it. You know what!!  
  
Ash: No..  
  
Gary: How about I give you this laptop and you leave me and Charlette alone. Ok? ::holds out laptop::  
  
Ash: POTPAL!!! YEA!!  
  
I'm stopping this madness. A HUGE ball rolls into scene. All stare at it until it explodes and smoke fills the air. Three dark figures appear in the midst...  
  
Voice: WE WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES!  
  
Voice 2: HEHAHAHEHEEE!!   
  
Voice 3: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!  
  
Voice: AND MAKE THAT..TRIPLE!  
  
Voice 2: TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DARKNESS!  
  
Voice 3: TO UNITE ALL STARS WITHIN OUR UNIVERSE!  
  
Voice: TO DENOUNCE THE BAD STUFF!!   
  
Voice 2: Bad stuff? oh.. TO EXTEND OUR POWER TO THE PLANETS AND BEYOND!  
  
Voice 3: SEIYA!!  
  
Voice: YATEN!!  
  
Voice 2: TAIKI!!  
  
All: WE ARE THE ROCKET LIGHTS OF A NEW POKEMON WORLD! MWHAHAHAHAHA!! AH HA!!  
  
The smoke clears and three TALL DARK AND HANDSOME ehem rockets appear!! They all reach for there belts and grab there pokeballs...before being blown to smitherreeeennsss by Pikachu's thunderbolt.  
  
Misty: I remember them! I met them back in Kaioh! They must be following us.  
  
___  
  
Taiki: Soo..what now?  
  
Seiya: How about a movie?  
  
Taiki: Baka..  
  
Yaten: Hey I got tickets!  
  
Seiya: To what?  
  
Yaten: Umm..Adult..Love..XX?  
___  
  



	8. Potpal!

Our story begins in the lovely Kino City Pokemon Center. As the owner of a brand new laptop which he personally named "Pot pal" or Potty pal for short...Ash learns the annoyance of typos and hentai.  
  
AshKetchum2000 wants to directly connect.  
  
CameraDude76: Wazzat  
  
AshKetchum2000: just seeliseek aseeseeept  
  
CameraDude76: no  
  
AshKetchum2000: ......  
  
AshKetchum2000: vvvvvvvbvvvvvvbvbvbbvbgvvbb  
  
CameraDude76: excuse me?  
  
AshKetchum2000: sry I droped a nerd between the v and b keys  
  
CameraDude76: whats with the "see"?  
  
AshKetchum2000: My "see" key isnt workin  
  
___  
  
Misty: What are you doing on that flaptop?  
  
Ash: TALKING and eating nerds!! Want some?  
  
Misty: NO I DO NOT WANT ANY...wait PURPLE?! I ABSOLUTELY ADORE PURPLE NERDS!! ::snaches box and shakes it:: HEY THERES NO MORE!!  
  
Brock: Hey!! Read the paper! It says the gym is closing for the summer in a few days. You better get your butt in gear down to the gym!  
  
Ash: O_O  
___  
  
At the Kino Gym-  
  
Lita: Ahh coffee never tasted better. ::sip:: Its to bad the gym has to close early...  
_  
  
Yes..the maginificent Kino City Gym.  
  
The tallest sky scraper in all of the island. The actual gym battle field is on the roof of the building. The building was a chef school on the 15th through 27th floors. The highest floor with a small stair way to the roof was where the gym leader lived. Living on an island with mostly urban population (besides the beach) was hard on the trainers and gym leaders pokemon that lived on the island. So the floor under the gym leaders quarters and the floor under that where both work out floors and small gyms for the pokemon to exersize. Cool huh? The rest was offices, and pokemon info stuff on trainers.  
  
Today Our heros plan to FINALLY get their badge. Yeah!!  
  
::Brings out a boom box and plays snazzy moosik. Preferibly Night Of Fire or Just Communication::  
  
Ok in the lobby, up the elevator and inside the gym. Look how spiffy!  
  
Ash: Wow its so SPIFFY!!  
  
Lita: Hey guys! Whats up?  
  
Ash: Can I battle now for the um...badge?  
  
Lita: Alright! We will battle for the Cook Badge!  
  
Both get into their Places!  
  
Referee: The challanger versus the Kino City Gym Leader Lita for the Cook Badge! Two pokemon will be used! The challanger is allowed to make substitutions, but not the leader. No time limit. Begin NOW!  
  
  
Text Format! - Lita chooses ::drum roll and a WHOLE lot of suspence:: Milktank! Ash chooses Bulbasaur!  
  
Milktank begins the battle with a powerful Body Slam!!! Ahh!! Noo!! But Bulbasaur strikes back with tackle! It then jumps back and charges for Milktank and uses Razor Leaf. Milktank is ordered to use Roll Out to get away from the leafs!   
  
Milktank then roles back and strikes Roll out attack at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur hops onto his feet and uses Leech Seed to engulf Milktank in a web of vines. To finish Milktank off, Bulbasaur uses its Vine Whip! The round is over and Bulbasaur is the winner!  
  
Lita calls back her Milktank and calls out Jolteon! Lita commands Jolteon to use Zap Cannon! An enormous sphere of lightning strikes Bulbasaur out of the round! Jolteon wins! Last round. Who does Ash choose? Noctowl!!   
  
Noctowl uses Hypnosis to try to put Jolteon to sleep. Jolteon uses Thunder Shock to disable the Hypnosis! Jolteon then uses Flash to blind Noctowl, lowering its accuracy! Noctowl trys to use Take Down, it fails. Jolteon continues to use Flash. Then it strikes with a Thunder bolt! Noctowl dodges this attack and sends a Confusion through the gym! Jolteon becomes confused! NOOO!! Good grief. Noctowl bams Jolteon in the head with a Headbutt attack and the match is over!  
  
Lita: ::dramatic:: NOOOOO!!!! UGH!  
  
Referee: The challenger wins the match!  
-------------------  
  
A little history lesson:   
  
Our hero has a total of 3 badges. The Bubble Badge, Flame Badge and now the Cook Badge. Where to next? Find out in the next SAILOR LEAGUE CHAPTER!! 


	9. Misdreavus and the Magikarp Farm!

Disclaimer says "Lemons don't aid so don't read lemons kiddies!" 0 Yeah OH YEAH THE UTENA MOVIE RULES GO AAV! Next is the Eva movie! ^_^ I also have a map of the Sailor League area if anyone is interested.  
  
After winning a badge at the Kino City Gym, our heros take a ferry to the Henshin Peninsula. Its a long, dangerous road until the next town called Aino. And its just miles of fields and forests.   
  
Today, our heros are walking along the shore of the Henshin Peninsula. Far off in the horizon is a group of Islands called The Chibi Islands in the Gulf Of Chibi. There are 15 islands. Sagiua is the largest. Otaruha is the smallest. The rest are Akotoma, Inakoma, Eira, Miaa, Arukaha, Ichiruma, Amoruma, Omochanma, Unala, Ianada, Etsunasa, Aikita, and Atenya.  
Our heros decide to rest along the beautiful shore! Magikarp?  
  
All of a sudden a flock of Magikarp jump out of the ocean onto the land!  
  
Ash: What the..?  
  
Misty: Look at all the Magikarp!  
  
Magikarps: KARP KARP KARP!  
  
Ash goes to poke a Magikarp! Yeah! With a stick! YEAH! Hehe. Something flys over the Magikarp. Pokedex time!  
  
Pokedex: Misdreavus a Ghost Type Pokemon. Uses attacks such as Perish Song, Mean Look, Confuse Ray and Psybeam to attack opponents. It likes to play mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night.  
  
OO la la sason? A tall pale girl comes running along the beach!   
  
Girl: Misdreavus! Where are you?  
  
Misdreavus: ^_^  
  
Girl: How many Magikarp are there? Lets see...one..two...three....wow! 17!  
  
Brock: HI!!! Is that YOUR Misdreavus? And whats your name????  
  
Hotaru: My name is Hotaru and yes, this is my Misdreavus.  
  
Misty: Whats with all the Magikarp?  
  
Hotaru: Well, my father owns a small plantation on the other side of this peninsula and he invented a way to use the Magikarps' splash attack as a way to generate a powerful current to move a mill wheel to generate electricity. Magikarp only live on this side of the peninsula, so I get Misdreavus to Confuse them and they come out on to the dry land. Then Misdreavus teleports them to my fathers mill.  
  
Ash: Cool! Can we see it?  
  
Hotaru: Surely! Lets go!  
  
___  
  
At Hotaru's house the people (I got tired of calling them "Our Heros"..I might switch to Satoshi and tachi what do u think? heh) cheak out the Magikarp Farm.  
  
Hotaru's father: The Magikarp love to eat and swim. They get alot of exersize living out here!  
  
Hotaru: Why don't you all come inside? You look tired!  
  
All: ^_^  
__  
  
Yaten: LOOK MAGIKARP!   
  
Taiki: What would we want with a bunch of stoopid Magikarp?  
  
Seiya: Yeah, all they do is splash around.  
  
Yaten: But, if we evolve them they will be REALLY big and strong!!  
  
Taiki: I'm in the mood for sushi now..  
  
Seiya: Hey your right. Magikarp equals Gyarados! We can sell the Gyarados for big bucks!!   
  
Yaten: AND IF WE INTRODUCE FOOD COLORING INTO THEIR DIET WE CAN HAVE PINK OR BLUE OR GREEN GYARADOS!  
  
Both: WMAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Taiki: ...?  
  
___  
  
Hotaru: So, your heading to Aino right? I hear the gym leader is really tough!  
  
Suddenly, Hotaru's father storms in and says some strange people are stealing the Magikarp! All run outside and see the Rocket Lights taking all the Magikarp into a huge net, attached to the bottom of a Luna-shaped hot air balloon! (Instead of Meowth Shaped XD!!)  
  
Misty: Hey give those back!!!!  
  
Yaten: Crap its da coppers!  
  
Taiki: No its not...its just the people.  
  
Seiya: WE'RE TAKING THESE MAGIKARP!! AND YOU CAN'T STOP US SO HA!!  
  
Yaten & Taiki: HA!!!  
  
Hotaru: I choose you Misdreavus!!  
  
Misdreavus appears!! Aww its so cute!  
  
Yaten: What the heck is that thing?  
  
Taiki: Who cares! Lets steal it too!!  
  
Seiya: Go! Fearow!!  
  
Hotaru: Misdreavus use Mean Look!!  
  
Fearow can't be called back into its pokeball now! Fearow uses Wing Attack, which does no damage to a ghost type. Misdreavus uses Confuse Ray! Fearow attacks itself in the confusion!! Misdreavus uses Psybeam and finishes off Fearow!  
  
Seiya: WAAAAT FEAROW RETURN!!  
  
Taiki: Come on lets get out of here!  
  
Hotaru: Go Magikarp!  
  
Magikarp? It lies on the ground flapping around...Misdreavus teleports the Magikarp to where the net of Magikarp is tied to the balloon. Magikarp bites of on the rope and the net falls into the lake! The Magikarp are free!! Yea!! Wait..something is missing. AH Yes. Ash commands Pikachu to use Thunder and the Rocket Lights are blasted off again.  
  
Hotaru: That was great! You all did a wonderful job! Return Magikarp! Misdreavus!  
  
____  
  
Hotaru joins up with company and they all set off to Aino!  
  
TUNE IN NEXT TIME SAILOR LEAGUE FANS!! 


End file.
